


With Bated Breath

by Rinari7



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the scandal, before the hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Bated Breath

Her second thought, after she mentally ran through the exact process by which her career would end— _sleeping with a student, her student, god, though she should have seen it coming, even if not exactly this way_ —was that it was a nice photograph. There was a certain amount of symmetry, an interesting juxtaposition—contented woman in the bed, painted woman on the wall. Lip did have a certain appreciation for the beauty of the female form. There was a candidness to it, a clarity and peacefulness, that spoke of the moment it was taken in. If circumstances hadn't been what they were, and the photo didn't show what it did—namely, herself, asleep naked in a particular student's dorm room—she might have wanted a copy. Maybe given one to her husband, even.

Her second thought, after her fury _that_ he had taken the photo, was curiosity as to _why_ he had done it. She had overheard the commotion at the door, in the middle of trying to act like life was going to go on, grading papers at the dining room table. She believed him when he said it wasn't him who sent it around— _God help her_ , even if she shouldn't, she did believe him. She even wondered who did send it and why Lip was so stupid as to give them his phone. For such a bright kid—young man—he could be incredibly dense at times.  
That didn't change anything, though, not really, and she hissed as she sloshed part of her fourth glass of wine over the paper she was reviewing at home at three in the afternoon.

Her second thought, after wondering how Theo and Dylan would adjust to her writing letters of application instead of academic books ( _not that her last endeavor had fared too well_ , and the thought was still tinged with bitterness and alcohol and a mop of curly brown hair against the stark white of a hotel bathroom), was how Lip might fare.  
They'd probably make him repeat the credit hours for her class. At least he wasn't majoring in her field— _and she'd never thought that would be a good thing,_ _because she loved seeing his rapt expression in that small semicircle_ _—_ so his standing his field wouldn't likely suffer because of it.  
He wouldn't receive any repercussions too severe, hopefully. They were both consenting adults and if anyone was seen as taking advantage, it would be her. _Not that she entirely agreed with that view_ and a smile tugged briefly at the corners of her mouth.

Her third thought was that she wasn't sure she regretted it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I'll admit that I kind of only watch because of Sasha Alexander and I'll probably stop watching if/once (sadly I think the latter expression is more accurate) she/Helene has left.  
> But this came to me and I had to get it out and I love this character, so please forgive me for encroaching upon the territory of loyal fans. (And I hope I kept the character in-character.)  
> Completely un-beta'd. Corrections or comments are welcome.


End file.
